Hero
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been everyones hero. This is a story that can prove that statement once again.
1. Chapter 1

**I was talking to my best friend and this fanfic idea popped in my head. Rick Riordan owns these awesome characters, not me. Please Read & Review! Love y'all.**

Percy's POV

I honestly love hanging out with my friends. I love them all. Sometimes, though, they can be annoying or angry, like most teenagers. Today was Thalia's day to be angry. "Kelp head! Death Breath! I'm going to kill you!" I hear someone shriek from the living room of my mothers apartment. I look at Nico, who has stopped his chip mid-bite. He raises his eyebrows as to say "What did _you _do?" I shrug my shoulders. Thalia has these days all the time. Annabeth only has them every once in a while. If I have bad luck they are both like this on the same day.

I hear the sky boom. A blur of black and blue darts into the kitchen and tackles Nico, who was just about to slip out the back door. Nico is pinned with Thalia on top of him. "What did I do?" Nico asks nervously. Thalia stares him down. "You know what you did Di Angelo!" she yells. Her icy blue eyes are locked in a death glare. So are Nico's, but he always has a death glare going on. Annabeth walks in at that moment. She freezes as soon as she sees Thalia. She looks at me and then to Nico, wondering what happened. I shake my head telling her to not ask. "I have no clue what I did Pinecone Face." Nico says obviously get aggravated. "You know you did it. Just confess!" Thalia demands. "What did he do exactly?" I ask. Thalia shoots me a death glance, but I shake it off. "Don't make me interrogate you too Kelp head. Di Angelo here took my bow!" Thalia booms. "Your bow?" Nico and I both ask at the same time. "Yes my bow. It's gone!" Thalia says angrily. That's when Annabeth decides to talk.

"Thals, we can find it. I'm sure Nico didn't take it." Annabeth says. Thalia stands up. "Maybe Death breath didn't take it but Kelp head could've." Thalia says looking at me. I gulp. Annabeth steps towards Thalia. "Seaweed brain isn't dumb enough to take it. We'll find it. No need to kill these two." Annabeth says trying to be the voice of reason. "Okay, but who would be dumb enough to take it?" Thalia says calming down. That's when I actually come up with a clue. "Stolls." I say.

"I'm going to kill them." Thalia growls. Annabeth looks at me and then speaks to Thalia. "We can go to camp. That's where they would go. I'll go with Percy and you can shadow travel with Nico." Annabeth explains. Thalia nods and stands still. "Come on Nico." Thalia says. With that they flash out.

"So Seaweed Brain, how'd you figure out that it was the Stolls?" Annabeth asks. "Well they like pulling really stupid pranks." I say stopping at the light. "Well it was a very wise call." she says smiling. "You know I love you right?" I say as the light turns green. I hit the gas and start driving the winding roads to Camp. "Yes I do and I love you too Seaweed brain." she replies smiling. We intertwine our fingers. I stop at the entrance. "Well Wise girl. Let's go make sure Thalia doesn't kill them more than once." I say putting it in park. Stolls, I pray to Zeus for you. Maybe not a good person for me to pray to for them, but oh well.

**Please R&R. I will update after 5 reviews. Even if you put something harsh. I can handle criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I said after 5 reviews. My best friend read the first chapter and he won't quit pestering me until I finish the 2nd chapter. I love that boy but man, he can get on my nerves. My birthday is next week! I'm so excited. So please make my birthday wish come true and give me at least 5 reviews. I have 85 views but only 1 review. Thank you LizDaughterofHades for being my first review. Love y'all. I still don't own the characters. Please R&R.**

Percy's POV

When Annabeth and I had entered camp we could already hear Thalia screaming at one of the Stolls. I'm not sure which one, but she was not a happy camper. Annabeth and I run to try to get there before she kills which ever one is there. I wish I could say Nico wouldn't let her kill someone, but he is a son of the ruler of death! He would watch smiling. As we run into the Hermes cabin, we see Thalia screaming at Connor. Nico is sit down on one of the beds, watching. All the campers have hid, probably somewhere far away. I can't blame them, I would too. "Connor! Where is my bow?!" Thalia yells. "I don't know." Connor says. He looks terrified, but he has a trouble makers glint in his eyes. "You're lying!" Thalia yells. She looks like she might kill him.

"Thalia, calm down. He'll just have to help us find it. He doesn't want all four of the worlds strongest demigods getting mad at him, now do you Connor?" Annabeth asks. Thalia's glare thickens. "Stoll, I _will _kill you." she growls. I step up. "Thalia, why don't you calm down and I'll go find Travis?" I say. Thalia sits down next to Nico to calm down. "Connor, don't do anything stupid." I warn as I turn to leave the Hermes cabin. Annabeth walks quietly behind me. "Where could Travis be?" I ask her as we walk through the empty camp. "Where you find Katie you find Travis. I can iris message her." Annabeth suggests. "We better hurry before Thalia goes to jail for murder." I say. I find a water bottle that only has a small amount of water in it, but it has just enough for a IM. "O Iris, please except our offering. Please show us Katie Gardener, Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth says throwing a drachma in. Katie seems to be arguing with Travis. "She's going to KILL you!" Katie yells. "She won't find out. I just need you to hide me in case she does." Travis replies. "I am not going to hide you from Thalia. She will kill me for helping you!" Katie exclaims. "Well, we'll be killed together." Travis says smiling. "Quit trying to flirt Travis! This is not the time!" Katie says. Travis goes to the bathroom of the Demeter cabin. "Travis, don't pull any pranks." Katie warns. "No promises Katie-kat." Travis yells back. She lets out a sound of frustration. "Hey Katie." Annabeth says. Katie turns her head to our IM. "Oh, hey." she says. "We need to you keep Travis in your cabin until we come to get him. We need to find out who took Thalia's bow." I say. "Thalia's bow is missing? He didn't tell me why he was hiding. She is definitely going to kill him. Artemis gave her that bow. He'll be here when you get here." Katie promises. I nod my thanks and the IM ends. "Lets go to Demeter's cabin." I say.

"Travis, you got to come with us." Annabeth says. "I don't want to die." he says trying to run. He flees out the back door. I got out the front and Annabeth goes after him out the back. I wait because I can hear him coming around. Annabeth isn't far behind him. For a second, he looks back at Annabeth and runs into me. "Stoll, it isn't smart to run from my girlfriend. You should have just listened to her." I say. By then, Annabeth has a tight grip on his ear and is dragging him to the Hermes cabin. I follow behind, making sure he can't make a break for it. Annabeth has him sit down next to his brother. "Who took my bow?" Thalia demands. Both brothers point at the other. "He did it." they say. "Wrong answer. Now you guys are going to help us find it, unless you want me to kill you two." Thalia says angrily. "Pinecone face, calm down. Big breaths." Nico says a grin on his face. "Nico, shut up!" Annabeth says smack him upside the head. Thalia glares at him quickly. "So Stolls, where is it?" Thalia asks. "We can show you. But we might need a ride." Connor says. "Done. Kelp head, do you have enough room in your car?" Thalia asks. I shake my head. "I bet Chiron will let us use the camp van." Annabeth says. "Travis, you go ask." I say. "Why?" he asks. "Travis go ask." Nico says. "Why?" Travis asks, getting a tiny smile on his face. "Travis, if you don't ask I will gut you like a fish." Annabeth warns. Travis pops up and runs to the Big House. Annabeth can be very scary. We wait for about 15 minutes.

"We should ask Katie to come. If Travis doesn't give the info up she'll get it out of him." Annabeth suggests. I nod as Thalia walks out of the cabin to find Katie. "So Connor, why did you guys think it was smart to steal Thalia's bow?" Nico asks. "We were bored, and Travis thought we wouldn't get caught." Connor explains. "Why are boys so stupid?" Annabeth asks. "We are stupid so the girls in the relationship are smart. They keep us out of the trouble we seem to always get in." I say the words just shooting out of my mouth. Nico, Annabeth, and Connor look at me shocked. I look at the ground, my face heating up. Luckily, Travis bust in and hands me the keys. "Thanks man." I say. He nods and sits down, fidgeting with his fingers. Thalia comes in with Katie, who looks a little frazzled. "Okay. Lets go." I say. "Wait! Where do we need to go?" Annabeth asks the Stolls. Why do I never think of these obvious things before her? "The mountains." Connor says. Travis is deep in conversation with Katie. "Why in the name of Zeus would you two idiots go to the mountains in the middle of WINTER?" Thalia asks Connor. He shrugs and we head towards the van.

As the snow hits my windshield, I struggle to see. Everyone is in a conversation with someone else. "So Seaweed Brain, what do you want for Christmas?" Annabeth asks. I shrug. "I don't really need anything. I have everything I need." I say feeling the fabric of the seat she is sitting on because my arm is on it. "That has to be the cheesiest thing I think I have ever heard." Annabeth says smiling. "Wise Girl, would you expect anything less?" I asks smiling, but keeping my eyes on the road. That's when I see headlights coming right at me. I turn swiftly to avoid. Annabeth grips her seat and I hear some screams. I think I avoid the car. "Annabeth move back." I say steering. "Why?" she asks. "Because that person is trying to hit us on purpose." I say. She sits in her seat. She unbuckles. That's when I see the car coming towards the passenger side. "Everyone move towards my side!" I yell. Everyone slides over. "Hold on to something." I say gripping the steering wheel. Annabeth grips on me tightly and I give her my hand. She takes it and holds on hard. Apparently, the driver made a turn because he is heading towards the drivers seat. I swerve again and hit some ice. The driver slams into the drivers seat only and it sends our van full of screams over the edge of the mountain...

**I know, I know. It's a cliffie. Review and you'll get to see what happens. BTW Percy gave up his curse of Achilles. So who dies, who is injured, and who lives? Review to find out your dying questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you wonderful people for my reviews. I love you all! Please R&R! Disclaimer is still in effect for this chapter!**

Annabeth's POV-

I lift my head out of the snow. My head throbs. "Annabeth." someone says warily. I look towards the direction of the voice. I see a mess of dark hair. "Percy?" I ask almost inaudibly. "No, it's Nico." Nico says. He has blood spilling out of the tear in his jeans. Twigs are all over his head and his hair is caked in mud. "Where's Percy?" I ask trying to push myself up. Nico helps me lean against a rock. He seems to avoid the question. "Where's Percy?" I demand. "I don't know. I can't find anyone else." Nico says. "We have to find him." I say going to get up. "I know. We need to find everyone else." Nico says. I get a sharp pain in my ankle. My face shrivels in pain. "Are you okay?" Nico asks nervously. I nod. I get up. That's when I notice all the blood on me. Blood is coming from my face and nose. I have blood in my hair and I have blood coming down my shoulder. "I need to find Percy." I say steadying myself. Nico and I begin to walk, and I have a small limp, but I'm not going to let that stop me from finding Percy. My head keeps throbbing. We see two people laying on the ground. "Thalia!" I say. Her head comes up slowly. "What happened?" She asks. "Someone drove us off the mountain." Nico answers. I help Thalia sit up. Her right hand is all bloody. Nico walks over to the other person. "Where's Katie?" the person asks. "Travis?" Thalia asks. "Yeah, where's Katie?" he asks. "We're are looking for her, your brother, and Percy." Nico says. "Connor is behind the tree." Travis says. Nico helps him sit and Travis touches his own eyebrow. His hand immediately gets covered in blood. I look behind the tree. Connor is laying on his back, his head laying to the side. He has blood coming from his right leg and from right under his eye. "Connor." I say. His eyes open. "You okay?" I ask. "I think." he says. I help him stand. He walks over to where the rest are.

"I need to find Percy." I say as we try to discuss a plan. I'm supposed to be good at planning, but all I care about is finding Percy. "We need to find Katie too." Travis says. "So I'll go find the van." I volunteer. "I'll go with you." Thalia says. "I'll go." Travis says. "Okay so Nico and Connor, you guys look around. Iris message if you find anyone." I say. Nico nods. Travis, Thalia, and I go on the search for the missing van hoping to find Percy and Katie.

A while later, we find the van. "I'll go in." I say. "It might be dangerous." Travis says. "Seriously? You think this is dangerous compared to my life. This is a walk in the park." I say. The van is on it's side, so I got in through the passenger side door. I land on the drivers side. It looks badly damaged. "Please let Percy be okay." I pray to the gods. I hear a groan. Thalia climbs in the van behind me. "I heard something." I say holding my finger to my lips. I climb over a seat. I see someone I know is definitely not Percy. "Katie?" I ask.

She is laying there awake, her hand covering her wrist. "Annabeth." she says. I see a wave of pain go through her eyes. "Where is Travis?" she asks in pain. "He's outside. We need to get her out of here." Thalia says. "Can you stand?" I ask turning to Katie. "I just need help up. My wrist is killing me." she says. I help her up by the other arm. Thalia helps her over the seat. "Hey Stoll! We need some help getting your girlfriend out!" Thalia yells. "We are NOT dating!" they yell simultaneously. Thalia and I laugh as Travis helps Katie out of the van. "Watch the wrist!" Katie yells. Travis nods knowingly and tries to avoid her wrist. He didn't know which one and he grabs it accidentally. Katie yells in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow!" She yells. "Sorry." Travis says after asking if she was okay. Thalia climbs out of the van to IM Nico and Connor. I go through the bus to make sure no one's there. "Percy, where are you?" I ask after the check.

We start walking, searching every nook and cranny for Percy. "Percy!" we call out every once in a while. We walk for what seems like eternity. The time seems to grow when I feel everyone around me losing hope of finding Percy. We are trying to meet Nico and Connor. "Oh gods." Thalia says. "What?" I ask a little too hopefully. "Look." Thalia says pointing. A few feet ahead of us is something in the snow. I run recognizing the item. It's Percy's camp necklace followed by a trail of blood. "Percy." I mutter.

**Sorry it's short. But I only got 4 reviews. Couldn't keep the people who actually take time to review waiting. Did I boost suspense? Review please! Conversation of the day from Titan's Curse: ****"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."  
>Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"<br>Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"  
>"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."<br>Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."**

**I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at me. "I do not understand."  
>"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.<br>"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt." **


	4. AN IMPORTANT

**Guys, I need help with this story. Very VERY badly. If you have any ideas at all, I will try to use them. I'm stuck. If I don't get any help I might have to take this story down, and I REALLY don't want to do that. My writing flow isn't in tip top shape because my life is all screwed up right now. I just need your help. Any idea will help you get an update faster!**


End file.
